The present disclosure relates generally to workout equipment. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an adjustable sledgehammer workout apparatus.
Sledgehammer workouts are well known in the art and generally involve an individual swinging and striking a rubber tire with a sledgehammer. Sledgehammers for this purpose are available in a variety of weights and individuals must purchase different weighted sledgehammers in order to vary the weight they are using during a workout. Purchasing multiple different weighted sledgehammers, however, can be expensive and undesirable in some cases. In addition, storing multiple different weighted sledgehammers can be inconvenient for some individuals.